The present invention is directed to a decorative timepiece, such as an hourglass, that is filled with silicone and precious or semi-precious stones for measuring time. The silicone operates as both a lubricant and a protective agent to enable coarse stones, such as uncut diamonds, to be used to measure the passage of time by descending from an upper compartment to a lower compartment of the hourglass. Furthermore, the silicone acts as an agent slowing the rate of flow of stones, and, thus, lengthening the time measured by the hourglass of the present invention. The hourglass has identical or nearly identical upper and lower ends which each fit into a light reflecting decorative base which highlights the.diamonds as they move downwardly through the hourglass.
There are a variety of known hourglasses for measuring the passage of time. These hourglasses implement the movement of fine granules as a means of measuring time. However, as will be seen below, these hourglasses present several problems that the hourglass of the present invention seeks to overcome.
An hourglass is a known timing device that is used to measure the passage of short periods of time. Generally, an hourglass has two hollow compartments that are separated by a narrow passageway. The narrow passageway is usually smaller in diameter than the diameters either of the two respective hollow compartments. When properly positioned, one compartment of the hourglass is situated on top of the other. The hourglass is filled with fine granules, such as sand, for measuring the passage of time. The granules are capable of passing through the passageway. When all of the granules are resting in the lower compartment, the hourglass is inverted to begin the period of time to be measured. The fine granules flow from the upper compartment, through the passageway, and into the lower compartment. The granules flow through the hourglass due to the force of gravity. When all of the granules reach the bottom compartment, the time being measured elapses. This is a well-known method for measuring the passage of time.
The amount of time that an hourglass may measure varies according to several factors, including, the width of the passageway, the size and weight of the granules and the amount of granules used. Since the passageway is usually narrow, coarse granules are likely to become lodged therein and block the flow of granules. Accordingly, most hourglasses use dry fine granules, such as sand, to ensure that the time being measured remains uninterrupted.
Previous hourglasses used fine granules because they did not damage the inner surface of the hourglass. Coarse objects, on the other hand, tend to damage the inner surface of the hourglass. As a result, the hourglass may crack or be otherwise damaged. This is particularly true where abrasive objects, such as uncut diamonds, are used as granules. It is known to add lubricating viscous liquid to the interior of the hourglass but this can inhibit the visibility of the granules as they move downwardly in the hourglass. There is a long felt need for an hourglass that implements the use of precious or semi-precious stones, such as uncut diamonds, suspended in a liquid while maintaining the visibility of the diamonds inside of the hourglass. The present invention seeks to solve this long felt need.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,702 to Tamada discloses an hourglass filled with a transparent liquid, such as water, for preventing the granules from being electrostatically charged. However, Tamada does not address the particular need to provide a lubricant, such as silicone, to improve the flow of large, coarse granules through an hourglass, nor does Tamada teach maintaining or improving the visibility of granules inside an hourglass. The present invention seeks to overcome the problems of Tamada""s patent by implementing silicone along with a light-reflecting base that offsets the disadvantages of silicone.
While known hourglasses are of interest, they do not address the particular needs that arise when coarse granules, such as uncut diamonds, are used in conjunction with silicone lubricant to measure the passage of time. The present invention addresses this need.
The present invention is directed toward an hourglass, wherein precious or semi-precious stones, such as uncut diamonds, are used in conjunction with a liquid silicone to measure the passage of time. The silicone operates as both a lubricating agent and a protective layer. The silicone also lengthens the time to be measured by slowing the rate of flow of granules in the hourglass, but the silicone liquid interferes with visibility and makes it more difficult to see and appreciate the beauty of the diamonds. In this invention, a reflecting base holding the hourglass in an upright position assists in visibility of the diamonds.
It is an object of this invention to provide an hourglass having silicone and precious or semi-precious stones such as uncut diamonds, as a means for measuring the passage of time, with a light reflecting base that gives improved visibility of the diamonds.
Another object of the present invention is to lengthen the time to be measured by an hourglass through the use of liquid silicone, while at the same time improving the visibility through the silicone.
Other objects will become apparent from the foregoing description.